Visits
by SweetTears XIII
Summary: Thor doesn't seem to know why, but he hurts. Not a physical pain, but a pain that can cause physical damage. The pain of something missing. Once back in Asgard after many battles, he decides to visit his brother Loki who is in currently in one of the prison cell. However, a visit turns into visits. What will Thor learn while at his brother's cell? Is there more that what is seen?


I stared out at the sky while my mind wandered. Since the incident in New York City on planet Earth and bringing Loki along with the Tesseract back to Asgard, it seems like I have not been home for months- I lost count of the days after my third battle to bring peace and order back to unbalanced planets. I cannot seem to understand why so however. It is not the fact that Jane isn't here for now I could visit her as often as I please, though I surprisingly have no major desire to do such. My relationship with father has greatly improved, mother is loving as always. People cheer and praise me when we cross paths. Yet… Yet I can't seem to get this feeling away from me. A feeling I have never felt before, nor have I any idea what it could be.

"Do you plan on staying hidden from the people all night my son?"

Being pulled from my thoughts, I looked over to see mother walking up to me with some type of clothing in her arms and a nurturing smile amongst her lips.

"Such were never my intentions." I said before kissing her forehead and hugging her. "How are you mother?"

"Simply worried about my son whom merely spoke to me in the throne room earlier upon his arrival." I could hear the concern in her voice, but before I could speak see put the cloth around me. "Now why don't you go rest and we can have breakfast together."

Instead of responding to her last statement, I couldn't help but stare at the cloth which was just a cover. It was nice and warm, but the emerald green just seems to bother my already troublesome mind.

"Go rest my son, you have a lot on your mind." My mother spoke softly before standing on her toes to kiss my forehead.

A soft smile formed on my face as I kissed the top of her head, bidding her peaceful rest. Once at my sleeping quarter, I simply stood at the doorway and stared in at the dark cold room. Though mine's, it felt as if another room- no… The room felt similar to how I felt: empty.

Causing light to appear, I walked in and sat on the edge of my bed. Gently caressing the cloak, I felt the something ache. Not physical, but emotional. I quickly took off the cloak and threw it across the room before I began to cry by my remising. After taking a deep breath, I went over to get the cloak only to abruptly stop and stare at where it landed.

The emerald green cloak laid in the seat that Loki would sit in and read at night when he could not sleep. Occasionally I would wake up in the middle of the night to see him there quietly reading, or if I had a bad enough nightmare he would wake me and comfort me, or if he was the one who needed comfort I would offer him to my bed and sleep so he wouldn't be sleeping alone…

"It hurts…" I heard myself whispering as tears rolled down my cheeks at the memories.

My brother… who turned out to be against father simply for the throne… who caused havoc on earth…

"Brother why… please, I wish to know. I wish to not hurt, but I do not understand…"

Picking up the cloak, I wrapped it around myself before washing off my face to lose any evident of me crying. I don't want to worry or concern any others as I passed them. Pulling up the hood, I walked to the prison in which many are not allowed to go to. I know if father knew he would be upset, however I don't care. This is for me, not for father.

Once in front of Loki's cell, I couldn't help but just watch him. It has been so long since I last save him. Mother was able to have him in comfort while we both managed to have father not kill him. And so, he sat on a lounge seat, reading a book and occasionally eating the grapes that were nearby.

I wanted to say so much, but seeing him at ease seemed to put me at ease and realize how tired I truly was. Not wanting to leave yet, I walked to the side of his cell that was glass and sat next to it. With my back against it, I let my mind wander about how I should speak with him tomorrow.

"You are always so hopeless." I looked behind me to see that Loki had moved so his he was leaning against the spot I was.

"Says the one in the cell." I remarked without thinking, instantly regretting the words that left my mouth. "Forgive me, I didn't mean for it to-"

"The almighty Thor apologizing. I must mark this day and it make a 'holiday'." He responded with an edge of easing in his voice. "However, if I am the one imprisoned and you the one free, then which is truly helpless?"

I chuckled lightly, realizing what he truly meant by the statement. Although that was the end of our conversation, I could hear him now read aloud the book he was reading. His voice was soothing and calmed my nerves. I hadn't realized I was so anxious prior to now. But easily I slipped into a peaceful sleep with Loki back to back with me.


End file.
